A Date with Rin Nohara
by SasuUchiha785
Summary: Obito finally gathers the courage to ask his teammate on a date. ObiRin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This will be my first multi chapter fic ever! I'm both excited and nervous to see how this turns out. It's also my first ObiRin fanfic and I absolutely just recently fell in love with this couple 3 Enjoy my story everyone ^^**

The wind was blowing softly through the streets of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. In the center of the village, there were many people walking around doing what they usually. One person in particular, an young Uchiha, was having a huge problem. "What am I gonna do? What if she says no? Then I'll look like a complete fool in front Rin... But if she says yes..." Obito thought hard on how he was going to ask Rin Nohara on a date. He has had a huge crush on her since their academy days but whenever he tried confessing to her, he always got so nervous and chickened out telling her. "Yosh! Today will be different! I'm gonna ask Rin right now" Obito said as he clenched his fists in determination. He ran the rest of the way until he stopped in front of Rin's house.

Obito stood in front of the door and knocked. "No going back now" he thought to himself nervously. The door opened and he saw it was Rin's father at the door. Luckily, Rin's father was a very kind man and was glad that he wasn't an extremely over protective father. Obito spoke and asked "Hello Mr. Nohara. I was wondering... If Rin was home?" "Ah Obito, it's good to see you again. Rin is up in her room now but I'll call her down" Mr. Nohara went to the foot of the stairs and called out "Rin, Obito is here to see you" The door the Rin's room opened after a few seconds "I'll be right down father" Obito looked to see Mr. Nohara leave and he gave Obito a wink as he walked away. Obito blushed, knowing that Mr. Nohara knew why Obito wanted to talk to Rin. Obito turned his gaze over to the steps as he saw Rin walk down.

He blushed greatly as he saw her in her civilian clothing that consisted of cream colored skirt and a yellow blouse with sleeves that went just past her elbows. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair gently bobbed up and down with each step she took. "Gosh she's so beautiful" as Obito thought to himself as Rin made her way directly in front of him. "It's good to see you Obito, so what's up?" She asked him while smiling softly. "W-well Rin... I was wondering if maybe... W-would you want to go on a date with me?" he said to her as his heart beat went crazy and his cheeks a deep shade of red.

It took Rin a few seconds to reply back as her cheek turned a slight shade of pink. "Well I'll have to ask my parents if it's alright but yes I would love to go on a date with you" she said smiling. Obito's mouth opened widely in happiness. "I'll go ask my parents now" Rin made her way over to the living room where both her parents were sitting and she asked them if she could go on the date with Obito. She came thirty seconds later and gave Obito the news "They said it was fine. I just have to be home by 9:30. What time will the date be?" She asked. Obito shook his head slightly, getting back to reality. "I'll come pick you up here at 6:00" he spoke happily. "All right I'll see you later Obito" Rin replied as she kissed Obito's cheek softly. She then slowly closed the door as Obito slowly made his way back home. He continued to blush in happiness as his hand was holding the cheek that Rin kissed. "I'm never going to wash this cheek again" he mumbled with a idiot looking grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: here is the second chapter of A Date With Rin Nohara. I can just about say this will probably have another chapter or two in here which I am excited about. :3**

"Gah this is never going to work!" the Uchiha yelled out in a agitated groan. Obito had been trying working with his raven colored hair for the past half hour for his date with Rin but his hair refused to cooperate with him and continued spiking in a directions. "I give up hair. You win this time" Obito said annoyed. He then proceeded to walk over to his mirror for one final check. Obito was wearing red sneakers with black pants, a gray shirt, and a navy blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back of the jacket. "I can't wait to see Rin tonight. She'll look gorgeous" he spoke with a dreamy smile. He looked over to the alarm clock near his bed and saw the time. "Crap! It's 5:45. If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late" Obito soon rushed out of his house as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm almost there! I can not be late for this date" Obito gasped as he huffed and puffed as he ran towards Rin's house. As he turned the corner, he saw her house only 50 yards away. "There it is" he said as he finished running while coming to a walk shortly before he was at the foot of the steps of the house. Obito proceeded to slowly make his way up the stairs and as soon as he approached the door, he did a soft knock. Obito heard footsteps approach the door as it suddenly opened. "It's so good you're here Obito-kun. Rin could hardly wait for you to arrive." Rin's mother exclaimed in a cheery tone. "Here, come on in and take a seat in the living room." Rin's mother opened the door wider to let Obito through as he walked into the house. "Thank you Mrs. Nohara." Obito said to her while smiling shyly. He made his way into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Obito heard Mrs. Nohara call out "Rin, Obito is here." "I'll be right down." He heard Rin say. The door to Rin's room opened up as Obito saw Rin walk down the steps.

She was wearing a lilac dress that went down to her knees, a white cardigan, white sandals with a quarter inch heel, and two lilac barrettes holding the right side of her hair back to match her dress. "You ready to go Obito?" Rin said softly to Obito who was in a daze looking at her beauty. "Y-yeah... I'm ready to go if you are" Obito replied back trying not to look like an idiot. He then turned his attention to Rin's mother as he held Rin's hand "I promise to have her back home before 9:30, Mrs. Nohara" Obito stated in a firm voice. "Go on and have fun you two" Mrs. Nohara replied while beaming a soft smile at them. They both nodded happily as they walked out of the door side by side, holding hands happily.

They walked for several minutes, when a cold breeze swept through and it made Rin shiver "it's pretty cold out tonight. Here let me give you my jacket to wear until we get to the restaurant" Obito uttered in a gentle tone. "Thank you Obito. That would be very nice" Obito slipped off his jacket and gently wrapped in arounds Rin's shoulders. "It's nothing fancy but I hope it can keep you warm" "it's perfect" Rin replied. She then looked over to the young Uchiha, giving him a curious glance. "So where will we be eating at tonight?" Obito blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head "well you see Rin, I wanted it to be a surprise. So I'm gonna need you to close your eyes from now on until we get there" he stated while holding out his hand to her. Rin chuckled a bit and took his hand "oh alright Obito, as you wish" she said while wondering curiously. Rin then closed her eyes as she was told. "Ok we're almost here" Obito exclaimed to her. They soon came to a stop as Obito came to a stop in front of a small but elegant looking building. " Rin... you can open your eyes now"


End file.
